FairyTail
by Duke of Madness Venomania
Summary: Celui qui lie l'amour et la beauté n'a jamais connu l'amour. Celui qui lie l'amour et l'horreur à déjà aimé, souviens t'en Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fic. Rien de prétentieux , juste ce qui me trottait en tête depuis des jours.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Une nuit d'orage_

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !

Je ne méritais aucunement ce châtiment; ils étaient mort , tous, morts. Et moi seul vivant, si seul...

Plus personnes dans le couloir du grand hall, plus le bruit qui m'effrayait étant petit, ce bruit de canne qui martelait le sol à chaque pas qu'il marchait tac tac tac. Le plus effrayant était bien évidement la personne qui faisait ce bruit. Heureusement il ne faisait plus le fier depuis quelque mois.

Il était passé dans ce couloir un père trop autoritaire, une mère trop soumise et un fils trop obéissant et surtout trop naïf !Il faillait être trop quelque chose pour ne pas s'être rendu compte du danger qui menaçait cette famille et qui s'était même imprégné maitenant dans ces murs, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu arrivé. Résultat, ces murs ne tenaient plus debout, à part certains ici et là par miracle tenaient encore ou se forçaient à rester debout, comme si il fallait absolument qu'ils restent figés. Quelle chance que le temps n'en faisait pas de même. Seul le grand salon avait été épargné et où se trouvaient les seuls meubles qui n'avaient pas été brûlés et maintenant cette salle sentait le tabac, en tout cas plus que d'habitude mais la nouveauté était qu'il y flottait une odeur de brûlé. Le barbecue avait été réussis.

.

Comment ?

Qui d'autre aurait pu en arriver là, vouloir décimer la famille Malefoy ? C'était un samedi, une nuit d'orage, un grand fracas avait secoué tout les couloirs du manoir. Et puis une cri ,des éclairs et un ricanement. Non ce n'était pas un remake du survivant mais j'en étais le survivant quant même.

_Tu es le seul utile dans cette famille, joins toi à moi ou sois contre moi_ ! avait-il dit dans sa démence. Une rumeur circulait entre les mangemorts qui disait que Voldemort perdait les pédales. Était ce étonnant ?

C'était la même phrase qu'il m'avait dite il y a 3 jours , c'était le jour où il avait tué ma mère. J'avais eu juste le temps de voir son visage se figer, puis plus rien, ses yeux ne me soutenaient plus et ne le feraient plus jamais.

.

Est ce que j'ai pleuré ?

Peut-être oui, peut-être non, quelle importance aujourd'hui.

Une larme ne la fera jamais revenir même si elle était la seule femme pour qui je me levais chaque jour, celle qui me donnait le courage de faire face à Voldemort.

Oui j' était devenu _le_ paumé du coin. Que ferai je sans vivres et toit moi prince des riches ? Attendre que la mort me saisis? Trop long, comparer à ce qu'elle a enduré._ Mère , _nous aurions du nous enfuir tant qu'il était encore temps et laisser eux et leurs Sang-de-Bourbe. Qu'à cela ne tienne j'avais toujours mes préjugés concernant le sang mais moins aujourd'hui qu'hier.

.

En manque , j'était en manque de mon alcool, rien qu'un bon verre de whisky pour oublier un peu le monde pourri dans laquelle j'étais né.

Drago Malefoy se serra un verre de whisky dans une bouteille, cette même bouteille qui allait connaître le même sort que toutes ses consoeurs, brisée contre la cheminé. L'ancien serpentard jeta un regard sur les nombreux papiers qui jonchaient le sol et s'attarda pour la dixième fois de la journée sur la Gazette du Sorcier (à quoi bon, les nouvelles n'étaient pas _bonnes)._ Après avoir vidé le verre et avoir achevé ladite bouteille. Il se cala plus profondément dans le seul fauteuil du salon et sombra encore une fois dans ses rêveries, seul endroit où Voldemort ne viendrai pas le chercher.

(.)

Dans le silence religieux qui régnait dans la demeure, un tonnerre vint déchirer le silence de la nuit à qui on avait rien demandé que de perdurer...

* * *

Fin (du premier chapitre)

Alors , remarques et constat ? Trop nul , aucun intérêt ? mieux que JK Rowling elle-même ? (^_^)

Pas beaucoup d'explication mais ne vous faites pas des idées, c'est un tout nouveau concepte, jamais (j'espère et je crois) utilisé dans les fictions.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Aie ! encore cette fichue douleur.

Je ne méritait pas sort, je préférerait être avec eux plutôt que chacun de son côté.

_Tu n'es pas en état Hermione, reste là et repose toi et surtout trouve toi quelqu'un d'assez fort pour te protéger, _avaient-ils dit_._

_ "_Pfft, tu parles d'un repos_"_

Mais non, il fallait que je sois attaché à cette chaise , quoi de plus humiliant que de terminer ainsi.

.

Hermione Granger tenait dans ses mains la Gazette du Sorcier mais le lisait sans grande attention quand ses yeux furent attirés par le titre d'un article:

_Manoir Malefoy en ruine , aucun survivant !_

"Ainsi , Malefoy était mort. Je ne sais si c'est une bonne nouvelle car même si je ne le portais pas dans mon coeur, qu'il était mangemort,arrogant, il n'avait pas été un grand obstacle pour l'ordre. M'enfin, chacun ses petits soucis et tant pis pour lui ! "

La brunette referma le journal et le déposa sur le comptoir en face d'elle, puis regarda attentivement ce qui se passait autour d'elle (c'était sa seule occupation de la journée).

Susan criait encore sur le pauvre concierge ,Peter était à la recherche de son chat et la même agitation secouait le fond de la salle. Quand est ce que ces gens allaient-ils apprendre à se comporter comme des personnes civilisées ?

Bref une journée comme une autre. Rien de surprenant.

(*) (*) (*)

-En êtes-vous sûr monsieur le Président. Les Malefoy , fini, les uns après les autres, mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ça, je cours l'annoncer !

-Pas si vite, cette informartion est peut-être fausse, mais qu'importe il nous est bien inutile pour le moment. Laissons cette brebis gambader un temps, la tuerie viendra ensuite.

-Oui monsieur, il serait dommage de perdre quelqu'un en chemin...

Le mangemort se retourna, si il ne portait pas cette fichu cagoule, on aurait pu apercevoir une expression de manant sur son visage qui reflétait bien ses attentions.

(*) (*) (*)

A 7 heure du matin, Drago malefoy se réveilla, comme chaque matin depuis sa naissance, mais cette fois les choses avaient changé du tout au tout. Il ne s'était pas déshabillé. Habillé encore avec ses vêtements de la veille, il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain, en tout cas de ce qu'il en restait c'est-à-dire un lavabo. Il commença par enlevé sa chemise et ne prit même pas la peine de se regarder et s'il il l'avait fait, il en aurait été choqué_. _Il ne se ressemblait plus; une barbe naissante lui collait au visage et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et que dire de la mine qu'il avait. Le mélange alcool-tabac faisait toujours un cocktail détonant le lendemain.

Son visage faisait face au miroir et il réfléchissait, la tête plongée dans l'eau froid, ça le réveillait à chaque fois.

Il lui fallait de l'argent, oui et beaucoup pour pouvoir s'acheter encore de ce nectar auquel il était devenu accro et puis il n'en avait plus assez pour pouvoir se satisfaire, il avait entendu parler d'un endroit où l'on trouvait facilement du travail et dans l'anonymat; en l'occurrence tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Après avoir fait sa toilette, le jeune homme rangea ses maigres affaires dans un sac qui n'en était plus un, puis sorti à reculons et arrivé dehors il se mit contempler pour la dernière fois la demeure familiale.

"Adieu regrettée enfance. Bonjour boulot et au revoir _ma_ tranquillité"

Il y eu un pop habituel du transplanage puis il disparu.

(*) (*) (*)

- Grr, j'en peux plus de ce plâtre Susan, est ce que je peux l'enlever, il va me rendre folle.

- Fait ce que t'a dit le médicomage de faire, je ne suis pas ton infirmière.

- Toujours les mots qui font plaisir ,Susan.

- C'est dans ma nature.

Susan reprit ses torchons et s'en alla. Elle n'était pas méchante, au contraire, toujours là dans les coups dures mais à sa façon. Et là elle n'était d'aucune utilité.

Gigotant sur sa chaise la jeune femme n'était pas sortie d'affaire,elle avait essayé toutes les positions possible pour oublier cette _égratignure_ , mais aucune ne la soulageait. La douleur était toujours là et elle lui rappelait sa condition de vie et ça l'énervait encore plus.

"Je vais mourir alors que je suis là pour survivre, quel gâchis"

C'est sur cette phrase que Hermione ferma les yeux en espèrent faire un petit somme.

.

.

* * *

Hermione cruelle ? Naaan.

Et non , ce n'est toujours pas ce à quoi vous pensez (à part si vous avez trouvé, chapeau !)


End file.
